


Comfort

by Andromeda_2021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_2021/pseuds/Andromeda_2021
Summary: Castiel brings Meg a gift and asks a question.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

The rustling of wings alerted Meg to Castiel's arrival. A second later she felt his angelic energy. It was still strange, not powerful like the first time they met. Instead, it almost seemed to be fluctuating. Meg didn't react to him. Instead, she picked up her glass of bourbon and took a long drink.  
A moment later a branch was thrust into her face.  
"What the--" She broke off, knowing any sign of displeasure would send him running. Leaning back, she took the branch. It was covered in thorns, except for a few green leaves and a deep pink flower. "...thanks."  
Castiel grinned widely and plopped down on the sofa next to her. "You're welcome."  
Meg waved the plant at him. "Okay, now explain."  
"I have observed that men give women flowers when they--"  
Meg cut him off before he could head down that road. "You're not a man."  
He looked down. "My vessel is male."  
"I'm a demon."  
He looked back at her. "I know what you are, Meg. You're--"  
She held up her hand. "No poetry."  
He gave her a sweet smile and she felt the corners of her lips lifting in response.

"Meg, may I kiss you?"  
"What? No!" Meg cried, forgetting his fragile state.  
"We have kissed before. I enjoyed it very much."  
Meg had also enjoyed it very much, for many reasons. None of which she could think about now. That road led to…  
Well, not madness, but things. Bad things.  
"That's not the point. You're--" She waved her hand at him.  
Cas nodded, looking away. "I'm not who I was. I understand."  
His hands were starting to fidget, and she knew he was getting ready to flee. If he did, he may not return.  
"Hey. Look at me," she said, reaching out and grabbing his chin, forcing him to. "You're not who you were. Neither am I. We grow and all that shit."  
He seemed to turn in on himself. "I did not grow. I...my mind… I'm not…"  
Her hand moved up to the top of his head. She pulled a little and he shifted, laying down with his head on her lap. She had done this for him in the hospital, not that she would admit it. Ever. Even if confronted with unicorns and glitter.

"You noodle's a little broken right now. Okay, a lot is broken. But you're still the pure cloud hopper you've always been," she reassured him quietly.  
He started to relax as her fingers moved through his hair. "If I wasn't broken, then would you kiss me?"  
"Maybe."  
He looked up at her. "If I get fixed?"  
She paused and then nodded. It was probably never going to happen. "Yeah, okay."  
"If I never get fixed?"  
"No kisses. But...I won't go anywhere, either."  
He turned away, and she continued to run her fingers through his thick, soft hair.


End file.
